feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantment Table
The Enchantment Table is a block that allows players to enchant certain tools, and armor. Enchanting works in three stages. Each enchantment costs the player experience levels but in return grants useful enhancements to armor and tools. The sprites and icons of enchanted items have a purple luminescence. The table will enchant swords, bows, shovels, pickaxes, and axes made of wood, stone, iron, gold, and diamond, as well as all armor, and books. The hoe and shears cannot be enchanted by the enchantment table and require an anvil and an appropriate enchanted book. If the table is surrounded by bookshelves, with one block of air in between, arcane glyphs float from the bookshelves into the book (if particles are turned on). Having bookshelves near an enchantment table will increase the potency of enchantments. The enchantment table is 3⁄4 blocks high. The ingredients for an enchantment table can also be found in villages. Obsidian and diamonds can be found in village chests, and a book can be obtained by breaking the bookshelves in a library. Collecting these resources from villages may be less time consuming than cultivation and mining, depending on world seed. When the player right-clicks on an enchantment table, he or she is presented with a blank enchanting screen with a slot to place an item to be enchanted and three buttons. After the player places an item in the enchanting slot, the three buttons display cryptic runes and numbers. The numbers are experience level costs that are randomly chosen based on the number of bookshelves placed around the enchantment table (the more bookshelves, the higher the numbers that will be offered). Removing the item and replacing it in the slot will re-randomize the numbers offered. To enchant the item, the player chooses one of the three numbers offered (the runes displayed have no effect on the enchanting process and can be ignored), that amount is subtracted from the player's experience level, and one or more random enchantments are placed on the item (the higher the number chosen, the more likely that multiple high-level enchantments will be added). A normal table can only enchant up to an experience level cost of 8, but surrounding the table with up to 15 bookshelves will increase the power up to a maximum of 30. The arcane glyphs that float from bookshelves to the enchanting table and the cryptic runes in the enchantment table's interface are written in the Standard Galactic Alphabet, which is a simple alphabet substitution cipher used in the Commander Keen series of computer games. The runes are randomly constructed from the following list of words: :the elder scrolls klaatu berata niktu xyzzy bless curse light darkness fire air earth water hot dry cold wet ignite snuff embiggen twist shorten stretch fiddle destroy imbue galvanize enchant free limited range of towards inside sphere cube self other ball mental physical grow shrink demon elemental spirit animal creature beast humanoid undead fresh stale. Three to five words are chosen from the list and appended to each other, then displayed in the Standard Galactic Alphabet. The words chosen are random and are purely cosmetic: they have no relation to the enchantments that will be applied to the item and are not saved on the enchanted item (meaning they will tell you nothing about what the resulting spell will be), and they are only displayed in the enchantment table. Recipe Usage Category:Vanilla